The Pokechronicles RBY
by ThePrinceOfThunder89
Summary: A new day in Pallet arises as 3 friends and one rival head off to start their adventure, who knows what they will meet in their master quest. (Note: First Fic, is a sort of mixture between Games and Anime.)
1. Chapter 1:The Journey Begins

Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon

Ch.1 The Journey Begins

_Who am I? What am I?_

After hearing that I awoke with a start. What was that? I then remembered that today was the day I would get my first Pokemon. I had recently turned 13 and, but the new Pokemon would not arrive until September 3, today. I was going to travel with my friends, May and Axel. Oh yes, I forgot, my name is Aaron.

I had been hoping for this day for a long time, and I had to get there fast because i badly wanted a Charmander and I would not allow anyone else to get it no matter what. I quickly prepared myself for the long journey ahead of myself and raced towards Professor Oak's lab.

Along the way, I met up with May and Joey, My rival and Professor Oak's grandson. We then proceeded to get to the lab and arrived after a while. When we entered the lab we heard a voice ask,"Are you a boy, or a girl?" It was Professor Oak, had his age finally reached up to him? I didn't want to find out. "Just kidding, I already know you three, but where is the other?" I was glad he didn't forget us, but he had a point, where was Axel? Oh well, too bad.

We then went inside to choose our first Pokemon, I volunteered to go first. Now was my big chance, I could finally choose the Charmander I so badly desired. I nicknamed it Flameslinger and it was a male. After me, Joey chose a male Squirtle and named it Shellshocker, and May chose a female Bulbasaur and named it Daisy.

"Okay, here are your Pokeballs and Pokedex, Take care on your journey.""WAIT", It seems that Axel had finally arrived."I am sorry but you arrived too late, there is one, but..." "I'll take it", he said hastily. The professor then gave him a Pokeball with a lightning bolt on it and out came a Pikachu. it didn't seem to like him much, or the Pokeball.

After that incident we headed to Route 1 and agreed to regroup at Viridian City (except for Joey, he was going alone.) after catching at least one Pokemon. I then set off to look for a Pidgey.

A/N I hope to get positive reviews, see ya and this is my first fic.


	2. Chapter 2:The Road To Pewter

Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon

Chp.2 The Road to Pewter

After battling wild Rattata, getting no signs of a Pidgey, and getting Flameslinger to level 10, I almost gave up on trying to find a Pidgey, when suddenly, a silhouette of a bird-like Pokemon appeared, it had to be a Pidgey.

When I got to the Pokemon I found out it was a particularly enraged Spearow and not the Pidgey I had been hoping for. I felt sorry for however enraged to Spearow.

Soon after, I finally found what I had been looking for. It was a level 7 Pidgey, female according to my pokedex. I then approached the Pidgey and sent out Flameslinger and told him to use scratch. The Pidgey, poor thing, was unsuspecting, heavily damaged, and flinched from the sudden attack, gave me a chance to throw a Pokeball at it. It shook once, twice, thrice, and it stopped...then made a ping sound. I had captured my first Pokemon! After beating so many I had finally captured one. After my mini-celebration, I checked it on the Pokedex. It had the moves Gust and Sand-Attack.

After that incident I head off to Viridian City to wait for May and Axel ;However, my boredom got the best of me and I began to wander around the city. After wandering around for awhile, I got close to the Gym which was currently closed and heard something from inside.

"How much longer will it take to finish this project of yours", said the first voice, a male powerful one.

"It will take awhile more, and I need more funds", said a second voice, male, and noticeably weaker.

"Fine, I will grant you your funds, just finish the project soon", Said the first voice.

"At once sir", said the second voice.

Needless to say, I fled the scene after hearing all of this.

I immediately went to the Pokemon Center and found May and Axel there, and I decided not to tell them of this event, and began a conversation.

"Hello, what did you to do?" I asked them

"Well, this is what happened to me", May began.

FLASHBACK

"I was walking down route one and I saw a bunch of injured Rattata, so I decided to help them and after doing so, one of them wanted to join me so I caught it. It was a male level 7 with Tackle, Quick Attack, and Tail Whip. After That I trained my Bulbasur, Daisy"

END FLASHBACK

"My story was more exciting", Axel said,"Here it is",

FLASHBACK

"Pikachu wouldn't obey me as usual, so I tried to catch a Pokemon by randomly throwing the Pokeballs anywhere, and it turned I somehow kept on hitting the same Spearow all the time, so it got mad and chased after Pikachu and me along with its flock. and then we tripped and they were about to catch up to us, and we realized the only way to get out of this was to work together, and Pikachu warmed up to me after that."

END FLASHBACK

After we rested, I suggested we go to Viridian Forest and we left to go there.

Inside the forest we went off to capture Pokemon and the first thing we spotted was a male Caterpie, level 5, and I decided to capture it. I started by having my Pidgey use Gust, doing a good amout of damage, enough for the Caterpie to be captured, so I did after it used String Shot, which it knew alongside Tackle.

The next thing that happened was that May caught a Weedle level 4, with String Shot and Poison Sting. We also avoided some Bug Catchers who wanted to battle us, and at last we reached the exit.


End file.
